Data may be represented in a variety of formats and using a number of different languages. One example language for representing data is XML (eXtensible Markup Language). Also, XML Path (XPath) is a language that allows nodes or elements in an XML document to be identified or located through a path expression known as an XPath expression. Binding to an XPath expression is common function for various software components. Current approaches to XPath expression binding are typically limited and inflexible.